Naruto, King of Universe
by Pencari.Mimpi
Summary: Naruto, anak yang diabaikan dan dilecehkan. namun, tak ada yang tau, di balik wajahnya yang datar, tersembunyi kekuatan besar bagaikan dewa. apakah ia akan membawa perdamaian ataukah akan membawa kehancuran? Warning : lemon, abal-abal, OC, OOC, Typo, dll
1. Prologue

Prolog

Konohagakure no sato

Salah satu desa di negara api, yang dikelilingi oleh hutan dan pepohonan yang lebat yang membuatnya seolah tersembunyi dari yang lain.

Desa ini didirikan oleh hokage pertama, Hashirama Senju dan rivalnya Uchiha Madara. Dan sering kali menyumbangkan shinobi-shinobi hebat yang memiliki daya tempur yang hebat, beberapa di antaranya yaitu Hatake Kakashi yang dijuluki Copy Nin, Uchiha Shisui yang dijuluki Sunshin no Shisui, dan masih banyak lagi.

Saat ini, Konohagakure dipimpin oleh Hokage ke-empat yang terkenal dengan kecepatan dewanya, yakni Hiraishin no Jutsu. Kemampuan mengerikan yang membantunya dalam perang dunia ke-tiga melawan 1000 orang shinobi iwagakure seorang diri.

Bukan hanya itu, ia semakin dijunjung setelah berhasil menyelamatkan konoha dari ancaman kyuubi yang mengamuk dengan menyegel biju terkuat tersebut kedalam tubuh anak kembarnya, yaitu Naruto dan Menma.

Namun, entah mengapa? Meski, sama-sama memiliki Kyuubi di dalam tubuh mereka. Chakra naruto bisa dibilang kecil. Hal ini lantas membuatnya diabaikan oleh keluarganya, tak jarang ia dicaci dan dihina sebagai Aib keluarga Yondaime

Namun, tak ada yang mengetahuinya, bahwa kekuatan naruto yang sebenarnya sedang tertidur dan suatu waktu dapat bangkit, dan dapat membuatnya menjadi penyelamat atau penghancur dunia.

6 Years after Kyubi's accident

Tokoh utama kita tengah termenung di tepi sungai, hembusan angin dan bunyi dedaunan memperlihatkan betapa heningnya keadaan saat itu.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, namun Matanya memancarkan kekosongan, seolah dirimu akan terhisap ke dalam, jika menatapnya.

Naruto Uzumaki, itulah nama tokoh utama kita. Sosok berambut pirang dan berkulit tan, wajahnya yang tampan, dan tatapan di balik mata birunya yang dingin sedingin es sanggup membuat wanita mana saja rela merangkak hanya untuk bersamanya.

Meski masih kecil, ketampanannya sungguh tak dapat diragukan lagi, ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang cukup berotot karena memang hasil latihannya membuatnya menjadi sosok yang sempurna di mata wanita.

Namun mengapa mantan keluarganya masih mengabaikannya? Mantan? Benar, naruto di usir dari Namikaze compound tepat 1 tahun yang lalu, terlebih lagi pada ulang tahunnya, hari yang seharusnya menjado hari yang paling membahagiakannya malah menjadi hari yang paling sial baginya.

Meski umurnya sudah 6 tahun, namun dia tak memiliki seorangpun teman, hanya beberapa orang saja yang peduli dengannya dan menyayanginya, yaitu Hiruzen alias Sandaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju, Ayame, Teuchi, Iruka, Shizune. Naruto pun sangat menyayangi mereka.

Mengapa orang-orang menghinanya? Menganiayanya? Lemah! Itulah alasan mereka menghina dan meremehkannya, namun ada satu hal yang tidak mereka ketahui. Naruto, sejatinya adalah manusia terkuat yang pernah ada yang bahkan sanggup membuat Kaguya Ootsutsuki, sang dewi kelinci menunduk ketakutan.

Berbekal dengan Sharinnegan, Tenseigan, dan Emperor Eye miliknya, ia sanggup memusnahkan bulan, menciptakan planet dan apapun dari ketiadaan, seluruh elemen di dunia tunduk kepadanya. Dewa, itulah gelar yang pantas untuknya.


	2. Chapter 1

PEMBERITAHUAN

Bagi yang tidak suka, jangan baca. Mulut tu tolong di jaga. Kalau punya otak tu tolong dipakai, jangan dipajang saja...!

Tolong hargai penulis, karena belum tentu kau bisa melakukannya.

Chapter 1 : Sumpah di Gelapnya Malam

Mata biru langitnya menatap dingin ke arah kembang api berwarna-warni indah yang meletus di langit desa itu.

10 Oktober

Tanggal dimana ia dilahirkan, hari dimana ia seharusnya mendapatkan kebahagiaan, namun semua itu harus musnah karena kembaranya, Menma.

Dia tak habis pikir, mengapa semua orang lebih memperhatikan kembarannya? Padahal rupa mereka sama, berasal dari sel telur yang sama. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa mereka lebih memperhatikan Menma?

"Bodohnya diriku!" katanya pelan.

Itulah yang sering dikatakannya, ketika ia terpikirkan hal-hal kekanak-kanak an seperti itu.

Tapi salahkah ia jika berpikiran itu? For Kami Sake, ia masih berumur 6 tahun. Masih tergolong belia, namun harus menghadapi hal seperti ini.

Seringkali ia berpikir, apakah tuhan itu benar-benar ada? Kalau ada, kenapa ia memberinya cobaan bertubi-tubi yang datang silih berganti?

Mata biru langitnya perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi berwarna merah berpolakan shuriken kemudian berubah menjadi Rinnegan dengan sembilan tomoe. Pupilnya bercahaya membutakan siapa saja yang melihatnya, Kami no Gan.

Mata dewa telah bangkit, memandang penuh kebencian ke arah sekelompok orang yang tengah berbahagia di tengah desa.

"Kalau tuhan itu tidak ada, aku akan menjadi tuhan, menjadikan semuanya berada di bawah satu kepemimpinan. Lihatlah dunia! Akan ku buat kalian bertekuk dan memohon kepadaku" katanya penuh ketegasan dengan tetap memakai nada dinginnya.

Kemudian dia perlahan-lahan bangkit, dan menghilang bersamaan dengan tiupan angin yang menggugurkan dedaunan.

Di tempat Minato dan Kushina

'Apa ini!?' batin Minato terkejut, untuk sesaat ia merasakan kekuatan maha dashyat yang sangat mengerikan.

Kemudian ia menggeleng, 'Bukan apa-apa, cuma perasaanku saja' lanjutnya

"Nee, Minato-kun, apa kau merasa ada yang kurang?" tanya kushina.

Ia sejak tadi merasa ada yang kurang, hal yang terpenting tapi ia tak bisa mengingatnya.

"Tidak, aku tak merasakannya, kenapa kau bertanya kushina?" jawab Minato.

"Entahlah, tapi aku rasa ada yang kurang" jawab sang Akachisio Habanero.

"Cuma perasaanmu saja kushina" kata minato sambil membelai lembut pundak istri tercinta.

"Benar juga, pasti cuma perasaanku saja" kata Kushina.

Mereka berdua tak menyadari, kurangnya satu anak yang berpengaruh besar di masa depan nantinya. Suatu hal, bukan, lebih tepatnya Seseorang yang terlupakan yang ketika mereka sadari, sudah terlambat dan akan datang penyesalan yang mendalam.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Join to Ninja Academy

Sinar kemerah-merahan telah muncul di ufuk fajar, diiringi dengan sahut-sahutan kokok an ayam. Meski begitu, suasana didesa masih sunyi dan juga sepi. Hal ini mungkin bisa dikatakan wajar setiap tahunnya, karena pesta perayaan kalahnya Kyuubi dan juga ulang tahun Menma memang dirayakan hingga larut malam.

Tapi jauh di dalam hutan, tokoh utama kita tengah berlatih sekuat tenaga demi membuktikan bahwa Ia-lah orang yang akan menjadi raja, pemimpin semua umat manusia, tiada yang boleh berdiri dengan lancangnya dihadapannya, semuanya harus tunduk kepadannya.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh"

Deru napasnya semakin kuat seiring dengan makin banyaknya keringat yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Kulitnya yang tan berkeringat berkilauan terkena cahaya mentari pagi menambah kesan seksi padanya

"Haaah letihnya...!" serunya pelan menyandarkan dirinya ke pohon yang terletak disampingnya.

Ia teguk minumannya hingga habis, menandakan betapa hausnya ia saat ini.

Sreek!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gesekan pelan di semak-semak dihadapannya, sontak hal itu membuatnya waspada.

Baru saja ia akan melemparkan kunai kayu yang ia buat dari kayu-kayu pohon yang telah menemaninya selama satu tahun ini, ia mendengar suara

"Tunggu naru-chan, ini aku"

Kemudian keluar sosok berkulit putih, yang memakai seragam khas Jounin, wajahnya tampan ditambah dengan mata sharingan berwarna merah darah membuatnya tambah terkesan cool.

"Oh. Shisui-nii, jangan mengejutkanku seperti itu" kata naruto kesal.

Yap, namanya adalah Shisui, Shisui uchiha sang prodigy klan uchiha. Di umurnya yang masih muda ia telah membangkitkan mata mangekyou sharingan dengan genjutsu yang sangat mengerikan, yakni Kotoamatsukami.

"Kamu saja yang terlalu khawatiran naru-chan. Kan kamu sendiri tahu hanya aku dan sandaime-sama yang bisa memasuki kekkai yang telah kau ciptakan" kata shisui mengelak tuduhan yang diberikan sang adik tercinta.

Adik tercinta? Ya, sejak tahun lalu tepatnya setelah naruto secara resmi di usir dari namikaze compound, shisui mengangkat naruto menjadi adik dan menyayanginya setulus hati.

Sebenarnya shisui sudah mengenal naruto sejak lama. Hal ini dikarenakan, ia adalah salah satu orang Anbu yang diperintahkan oleh Yondaime untuk mengawasi menma.

Mengapa menma harus diawasi? Hal ini dikarenakan telah terjadi penculikan terhadap menma sebanyak dua kali. Yang dikarenakan menma bisa menggunakan mokuton, yang dulunya dimiliki oleh Shodaime Hokage,

Hashirama Senju yang digadang-gadangkan sebagai Kami no Shinobi, karena mokutonnya. Oleh karena itu, minato menyuruh satu pasukan anbu untuk mengawasi menma agar kejadian itu tidak kembali terjadi.

"maaf shisui-nii, sepertinya aku terlalu paranoid" kata naruto nyengir lebar ke arah shisui.

Shisui yang melihat naruto nyengir lebar seperti itu cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"jadi ada apa shisui-nii kesini? Tumben datangnya pagi, biasanya kan siang atau tidak sore?" tanya naruto sambil memasang kaosnya kembali

"Apa aku tak boleh mengunjungi adikku sendiri?" kata shisui kesal, kemudian memanyunkan bibirnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu, tak kuasa menahan tawa. Ia tak menyangka shisui yang notabene-nya seorang uchiha bisa membuat ekspresi seperti itu. For kami sake, ini uchiha lho.

"Aku cuma ingin memberi tahu, kalau kamu aku masukkan ke dalam akademi minggu depan" kata shisui kepada naruto.

Naruto yang masih tertawa, tiba-tiba terdiam dan memandang dingin shisui.

Jujur saja, ini membuat sang uchiha prodigy ketakutan, seorang bocah berumur tujuh tahun bisa mengubah ekspresinya dalam sekejap.

"kenapa aku harus masuk akademi?" kata naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"itu supaya kamu bisa bergaul dengan yang lain" menatap hangat ke arah naruto yang tengah mengalihkan pandangannya.

"aku tak mau" kata naruto membantah.

"ayolah naruto, kalau kau mau masuk akademi, aku akan membelikanmu ramen ekstra besar" kata shisui pada naruto sambil menyeringai.

Naruto yang mendengar ini sontak langsung menoleh kepada shisui. Matanya berbinar-binar

"benarkah itu shisui-nii?" tanya naruto

"tentu"

"kalau begitu aku mau...!" seru naruto senang.

Di saat yang bersamaan, di kantor Hokage.

Sandaime yang tengah mengamati naruto langsung sweatdrop melihat naruto terpancing ucapan shisui.

Ia menggeleng-geleng kepala.

'setidaknya, naruto tidak akan lagi kesepian di akademi' batinnya senang


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : First Friend, Degradation, and Loyalty

Keesokan harinya, naruto bangun dengan malas dari tidurnya, meski ia telah setuju untuk masuk Akademi, tetap saja ia enggan. Mau bagaimana pun, masuk akademi, sama artinya bertemu mantab keluarganya, siapa lagi kalau bukan menma.

Ia langkahkan kakinya dengan malas menuju kamar mandinya.

Setelah beberapa saat

Ia keluar hanya dengan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya, menunjukkan keindahan sang kuasa berupa kotak-kota yang sudah mulai terbentuk di perutnya, dadanya yang mulai membidang ditambah air yang mengalir di atas tubuh dengan kulitnya yang tan, berkilauan menggoda iman

Sambil bercermin dia bicara

"Hello tampan...! Waktunya untuk bersinar"

Kemudian menghilang dalam hembusan angin lembut

Di halaman akademi

Pada waktu yang bersamaan, naruto muncul dengan hembusan angin lembut diikuti bergugurnya daun yang mulai kekuningan.

"oke! Dimana gurunya?" tanyanya pelan kepada diri sendiri, seakan menjawab pertanyaannya tiba-tiba muncul guru dengan bekas luka melintang di hidungnya, Iruka.

"Akhirnya kau tiba juga naruto" kata iruka, yang sebenarnya bukan pertanyaan namun pernyataan.

"Hn" hanya dengan dengusan itu, seolah telah menjawab semuanya

Iruka yang mendengarnya sweatdrop dengan butiran keringat besar di dahinya.

'lama-kelamaan, ia makin mirip dengan uchiha' pikirnya, kemudian mengangguk-angguk mengerti karena ia sudah diberitahu oleh Sandaime, kalau selama ini naruto dekat dengan Shisui, yang notabene nya uchiha.

'mungkin itu sebabnya' pikirnya

"iruka-sensei!" panggilan naruto menyadarkannya dari pikirannya.

"ya ada apa naruto?" tanyanya dengan senyum ramah.

"kapan kita bisa mulai sensei?" tanya naruto.

"oh benar, ikuti aku naruto" suruh iruka sambil berjalan ke arah kelas.

Naruto mengikutinya dengan diam, pandangannya yang dingin semakin dingin karena bisik-bisik orang yang melihatnya mengikuti iruka.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya mereka tiba di pintu kelas.

"Baiklah naruto, Kamu tunggu di sini sebentar, setelah ku panggil baru kamu masuk, mengerti?" kata iruka.

Naruto cuma menganggukkan kepalanya dengan malas.

Di dalam kelas

"Pagi anak-anak!" kata iruka agak keras.

Anak-anak yang awalnya berisik, entah apa yang tengah mereka kerjakan, ada yang menggosip, bahkan ada yang tertidur langsung terdiam dan terbangun karena suara keras iruka.

"Pagi sensei!" balas mereka serempak

"kita kedatangan murid baru! Silahkan masuk naruto!" kata iruka menyuruh naruto masuk.

Dari luar naruto masuk namun pandangannya tetap dingin seolah sanggup membekukan siapa saja yang memandangnya.

Kelas terdiam, kemudian

"Kyaaaa! Tampannya"

Teriak para gadis kegirangan melihat naruto.

"Hoi aib, kenapa kau ada disini?" teriak sosok yang sangat mirip dengan naruto, bedannya sosok itu punya rambut hitam, menma tak terima kehadiran naruto.

Naruto yang mendengarnya cuma diam, seolah tak mendengar perkataannya.

"Kau-" teriak menma namun di potong oleh teriakan iruka

"DIAM KALIAN" teriak iruka.

Kelas terdiam, lalu iruka berkata

"Nah naruto, kenalkan dirimu pada yang lainnya"

"Naruto" kata naruto singkat.

Semua orang terdiam pluss keringat sebesar jagung di dahi mereka mendengar perkenalan singkat, padat dan jelas tadi.

'Apa-apaan itu? Dingin sekali' pikir mereka serempak

'Kyaaa, tampan, dingin, dan cool, tipe cowok idaman' teriak batin semua cewek di kelas itu.

"Cuma itu?" tanya iruka.

Naruto hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan iruka tadi.

Perlahan, iruka menghembuskan napas berat

"Baiklah naruto, kau duduk di samping sasuke, Sasuke angkat tanganmu!ľ kata iruka.

Dari sudut paling kiri kelas, cowok berkulit putih berambut seperti ekor bebek mengangkat tangannya.

Naruto berjalan ke tempat duduknya, dan duduk di samping sasuke.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita lanjut pelajaran kemarin" kata iruka

Dimulailah kehidupan naruto di akademi, entah apa yang akan terjadi.

Waktu berlalu, waktu istirahat sudah dimulai.

"Kau uzumaki naruto?" tanya sasuke membuka percakapan.

"Hn" dengus naruto

Sasuke yang mendengar trademarknya dipakai naruto tak terima.

"Oi dobe, kalau orang bicara itu dengarkan baik-baik"

Naruto yang di panggil dobe oleh sasuke tak terima, keningnya berkedut.

"TEME, siapa yang kau panggil dobe?" teriak naruto tak terima.

"Hn"

Hanya dengusan itu yang menjadi jawaban sasuke

Kening naruto yang berkedut semakin berkedut mendengar jawaban sasuke.

"KAU-""Kenapa kau ada di sini Aib?"

Tiba-tiba teriakan naruto terpotong dengan perkataan menma yang baru saja datang

"Bukan urusanmu!" kata naruto dengan tatapan dingin andalannya.

Tatapan yang dingin itu membuat menma berkeringat dingin dan nyalinya ciut. Namun, ia tetap memberanikan diri untuk memandang naruto.

"Apa katamu? Berani sekali kau melawanku?" teriak menma tak terima dengan sikap naruto.

"Hn"

Lagi-lagi dengusan naruto menjadi jawaban singkat yang menandakan naruto sedang tak ingin diganggu.

"Kau-Aah!" teriak menma kemudian pergi meninggalkan naruto dengan kesal sambil menendang meja yang dilaluinya.

Sasuke yang berada di sebelah naruto, menyeringai melihat hal itu.

"Hn, hebat juga kau dobe" puji sasuke.

"apa katamu teme?" teriak naruto

"Kalau saja kau bukan uzumaki, aku sudah yakin kalau kau adalah Uchiha." kata sasuke.

"Berisik" kata naruto kesal.

Waktu terus berlalu. Akhirnya bel pertanda waktu istirahat selesaipun berbunyi

Lambat laun, siswa-siswa kembali ke kelas.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Datangnya kepingan memori

Jauh di atas sana, ribuan bahkan jutaan tahun cahaya dari bumi para manusia, ada sebuah istana, tempat tinggal para dewa, kerlap-kerlipnya cahaya sungguh indah, bangunan yang megah dan pemandangan yang membuat takjub siapa saja, namun terlarang bagi manusia.

Olympus, itulah nama tempat itu, salah satu tempat tinggal para dewa. Yang dipimpin oleh sang dewa petir dan cuaca, Zeus, salah satu Trinity olympus yang digadang-gadangkan apabila menggunakan kekuatan penuh, bumi akan bergoncang tak kuasa menahan kekuatannya.

Meski pun punya kekuatan yang begitu dashyat, entah mengapa ia terlihat gugup.

Ia merasakan sebuah kekuatan yang sangat dashyat, yang bahkan melebihi-nya, meskipun samar namun ia dapat merasakannya, berterima kasih kepada statusnya sebagai dewa.

"mengapa kau mengumpulkan kami disini, Zeus?" tanya Hades, sang penguasa dunia bawah.

"Betul! Aku punya banyak pekerjaan kau tau kan, Lord Zeus?" kata Aprodite, sang dewi cinta kesal.

"DIAAM!" teriak Zeus menenangkan semuannya

Para dewa yang mendengarkan teriakan zeus pun terdiam.

"apakah kalian tak merasakannya" tanya Zeus.

"Merasakan apa, ayah?" tanya Ares, dewa perang berwajah sangar namun tampan.

Zeus hanya terdiam, ia tak menyangka ares yang notabene nya adalah anaknya sebodoh itu sehingga tidak merasakan tekanan yang sangat kuat yang ia rasakan barusan.

"apakah yang kau maksud adalah tekanan barusan?" tanya Poseidon sambil mengangkat alisnya.

Zeus hanya mengangguk

"kami merasakannya, Ayahanda. Namun apa yang ayahanda risaukan?" tanya Artemis yang tengah menggunakan wujud anak kecilnya.

"Aku merasakan hal yang familiar ketika merasakan kekuatan itu. Apakah kalian tak merasakannya?" tanyanya sambil melirik ke arah Athena dan Hades bergantian.

Yang hanya di jawab dengan gelengan semua dewa dewi yang hadir di pertemuan itu minud Hades dan Athena.

Mereka sangat mengenali aura itu, mau bagaimanapun reinkarnasi anak mereka, Naruto Pallas telah lahir. Anak mereka, mana mungkin mereka melupakannya.

Namun mereka tidak ada niatan untuk mengatakannya, terutama pada Zeus yang selalu Paranoid, kalau ada seseorang yang akan melengserkan kekuasaannya.

"Itu adalah aura Naruto Pallas" kata zeus singkat.

Hades dan Athena membeku, mereka saling lirik, bicara tanpa suara, memaksa otak mereka untuk berpikir bagaimana cara untuk mengarang cerita untuk menjelaskannya.

"Haaa? Bagaimana mungkin, ayah?" teriak Ares ketakutan.

Dewa perang itu gemetaran, peluh dingin terus keluar dari tubuhnya, membuktikan betapa takutnya ia sekarang.

Naruto Pallas

Tak ada seorangpun di olympus yang tak tahu nama itu. Anak dari Hades dan Athena, perpaduan antara Kegelapan, dan Keadilan memungkinkannya untuk menguasai semua aspek kehidupan.

Benar! Dia adalah satu-satunya dewa yang menguasai semua aspek kehidupan.

Ares pernah membunuh salah satu putra Naruto, yang merupakan demigod. Hal itu memancing kemarahan naruto.

Naruto Pallas langsung menyatakan perang kepada dirinya karena tidak terima kematian anaknya. Meskipun naruto adalah dewa kematian, dia tetaplah seorang ayah. Dan tentu saja, perbuatan ares membuat darahnya mendidih.

Perperangan antara dua dewa itu berlangsung singkat. Karena ares tak sanggup mengalahkan naruto.

Bukan hanya kalah, namun ia juga dipermalukan oleh Sang Dewa Muda Olympus tersebut.

Dia dipotong-potong menjadi seribu bagian, seperti yang dialami oleh kronos, kemudian dilemparkan ke sembarang arah.

Sudah ratusan tahun Ares terpotong-potong, namun naruto pallas tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk mengembalikan ares seperti semula.

Hera, selaku ibunda Ares memohon kepada naruto untuk mengembalikan ares seperti semula.

Seratus tahun lamanya, Hera memohon kepada naruto untuk mengembalikan Ares seperti semula.

Akhirnya, Naruto Pallas setuju dengan syarat Ares dan dewa-dewi olympus lainnya bersumpah demi Styx untuk tidak menyentuh seujung rambutpun anak-anak dan kerajaannya.

Hera yang mendengar itu langsung setuju dan langsung bersumpah. Hanya dengan kibasan tangan, Ares kembali ke keadaan semula. Wajahnya memerah menahan marah dan malu di saat bersamaan, setelah memohon maaf pada naruto mereka kembali ke olympus.

Namun, apa dayanya? Dewa tetaplah dewa, mereka adalah makhluk adi kuasa yang suka melanggar janji.

Setelah mendengar cerita Ares, Zeus ketakutan apabila Ia melakukan hal yang sama kepadannya.

Zeus langsung membuat ultimatum, bahwa sudah saatnnya Naruto Pallas di jatuhkan dari kerajaannya

Dengan dibantu oleh dewa-dewi dari mitologi lain.

Sekali lagi mereka berperang, tiada yang kalah, namun pemenang sudah tampak jelas, hanya Naruto yang masih sanggup berdiri setelah perang yang berlangsung selama tujuh hari tujuh malam tersebut.

Di saat yang menegangkan tersebut, muncul sosok yang sangat besar, tiada wajah hanya ada kekosongan, benar

Chaos, sang dewa awal dan kekosongan telah datang.

Perang mereka yang sangat dashyat telah membangunkannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, Bodoh!" teriaknya lantang.

Sungguh kalau saja, masih ada makhluk hidup yang masih hidup saat itu, mereka akan musnah dalam kekosongan.

Dia menatap nyalang ke arah para dewa-dewi yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto Pallas yang hanya berdiri santai tak terganggu sedikitpun.

"Kau cukup berani membuat keributan di tempatku, Bocah" teriak Chaos.

Mata abu-abu badai naruto hanya menatap dingin Chaos tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Hades! Athena!" teriak sang kekosongan.

"Yes, My Lord" kata Hades dan Athena bersamaan sambil membungkuk.

Meskipun mereka sama-sama dewa, perbedaan kekuatan mereka sangat jelas.

"Ikut aku! Dan bocah, kau juga harus ikut denganku"

Dalam sekejab ke-empat sosok tersebut menghilang dalam kehampaan.

Di suatu tempat

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi!" kata Chaos setelah keheningan panjang yang sangat menganggu.

Naruto, Hades, dan Athena hanya diam memandang sang kehampaan.

"Aku juga tak menyangka kalau bocah zeus bisa bisa sangat paranoid karena kekuasaannya!" katanya pelan. "tapi ya mau gimana lagi, yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi." lanjutnya.

"lalu apa yang akan anda lakukan, My Lord?" tanya Athena penasaran

"tidak ada" jawabnya singkat. "tapi aku ingin membuat skenario"

"Apa gunanya?" desis Naruto.

"Kerajaanku sudah hancur karena perang yang tak berguna ini, seluruh putra-putri dan istriku sudah mati" lanjutnya penuh kemarahan. "dan salah satu orang yang membunuh anak-anak dan istri ku kini tengah berada di hadapanku" sambil memandang penuh Kebencian ke arah ayah dan ibunya.

"Ma-ma-maaf kan kami naruto! Kami tak kuasa menolak perintah Zeus" kata Athena sambil menangis mencoba memeluk anaknya, namun di tepis oleh Naruto.

"Benar naru, kalau kami menolak, seluruh putra-putri kami akan dibunuhnya, meskipun sekarang mereka sudah meninggal karena perang ini" kata hades sedih. "dan lebih memilih nyawa cucu dan menantu kalian untuk dikorbankan" teriak naruto penuh kemarahan.

Hades dan Athena cuma terdiam.

"Yang sudah berlalu tak kan bisa kembali, meski aku bisa mengembalikannya, ingatan tentang ini akan berbekas." kata Chaos angkat suara.

"Mau bagaimanapun. Kita tak bisa membiarkan keadaan seperti ini. Oleh karena itulah aku membuat skenario ini" lanjut Chaos.

"Apa itu Lord Chaos?" tanya Hades.

"Aku akan mereinkarnasi anak kalian, ke tubuh manusia. Kalian katakanlah kepada para dewa-dewi lainnya kalau aku sudah memusnahkan anak kaian"

"Apa gunanya?" tanya Naruto.

Sungguh, ia bingung dengan skenario sang dewa kehampaan. Meski ia adalah dewa ilmu pengetahuan, ia tetap bingung dengan skenario yang direncanakan oleh sang dewa awal.

Skenario tersebut terlalu mempunyai banyak kelemahan. Kalau ia direinkarnasikan maka tujuan sang kekosongan pasti- matanya membelalak menatap sang dewa awal.

Chaos yang tahu skenarionya diketahui oleh sang Dewa penguasa aspek kehidupan cuma tersenyum, seolah ia sudah menantikan reaksi tersebut dari lama.

"Akhirnya kau mengerti juga, Wahai dewa kebijaksanaan" kata Chaos.

Athena dan Hades pun sepertinya sudah tahu karena saat ini mereka juga tengah membelalakkan mata mereka ke arah Chaos.

"Memangnya siapa yang akan ku lawan? Sehingga kau harus repot-repot mereinkarnasiku?" tanya Naruto

"Kegelapanku" kata Chaos.

Naruto, Athena dan Hades mengerti, mereka sangat tahu, tak semua makhluk itu baik, mereka juga punya sisi gelap. Kalau tidak, Katalis seperti ini tak akan terjadi.

"aku juga akan mengembalikan semesta seperti semula" kata Chaos.

Mereka mengangguk. Chaos pun mereinkarnasi Naruto, dan mengembalikan alam semesta seperti semula.

Sedangkan Hades dan Athena, merekayasa fakta kepada Zeus dan dewa-dewi lainnya.

Kembali ke masa sekarang

"Mengapa dia masih hidup, Hades, athena?" teriak Zeus penuh kemarahan.

Udara pun seketika dipenuhi listrik dan juga Bau ozon yang menyengat.

Hades dan athena pun menjelaskannya dari awal. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, kebenaran yang selalu ditutupi pasti suatu saat akan terbongkar

Setelah cerita yang panjang

"Aku mengerti, jadi kita harus menerima kalau Anak Itu telah kembali" kata zeus dengan penekanan pada kata Anak Itu.

"Tidak...!" teriak Ares. "Aku tak menerima ini!" teriaknya.

"Terima tak terima, kita harus menerimanya" kata Athena.

Di bumi

Pada saat yang bersamaan, naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dengan penuh peluh dingin yang mengalir dari kepalanya.

Kepalanya serasa mau pecah menerima keping demi kepingan memori masa lalunya

Dia genggam tangannya, tatapan kebencian muncul di matanya.

Meski sudah ribuan tahun berlalu, tetap saja kebencian itu masih ada.

'Aku rasa aku akan bersenang-senang kali ini!' batin Naruto sambil menyeringai kejam.

Sang dewa penguasa segala aspek kehidupan telah kembali, kemanakah takdir akan membawanya?


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Kebangkitan Sang Dewa Penguasa Segala Aspek Kehidupan dan Kelompok Genin

Sudah lima tahun lamanya, setelah memori naruto kembali. Ia kini menjalani peran ganda, sebagai Uzumaki Naruto anak yang diabaikan dan juga sebagai Naruto Pallas, Dewa Segala Aspek Kehidupan.

Kekuatan dewanya telah kembali seutuhnya kepadanya.

Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah mengembalikan kerajaannya. Ia bangkitkan kembali rakyatnya yang telah mati pada perang yang menyebabkan katalis ribuan tahun yang lalu.

Lambat laun kerajaannya yang telah lama hilang kembali berjaya. Ia ciptakan penghalang tingkat tinggi yang tak bisa dilewati siapapun kecuali dirinya, dan orang-orang yang dikehendakinya.

Kerajaannya tak terletak di bumi, ataupun langit, namun berada di dimensi khusus ciptaannya. Namun, menjadi pusat alam semesta mengingat siapa rajanya.

Ia tak ingin kejadian masa lampau kembali terjadi pada kerajaan dan rakyatnya. Oleh karena itu, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjaganya.

Tak sulit baginya, karena tak ada dewa yang lebih kuat dari dirinya, kecuali Chaos tentunya.

Namun karena mereka sama-sama dewa kekosongan, tiada yang dapat mengetahui siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang seandainya mereka berdua bertarung.

Mengingat Chaos, seringkali ia terpikirkan perkataan Chaos mengenai sisi gelap dewa kehampaan tersebut.

'Pak tu itu mengatakan bahwa musuhku adalah sisi gelapnya, namun sudah ribuan tahun lamanya sejak saat itu, belum ada tanda-tanda kemunculannya' batinnya

Naruto menggelengkan kepalannya kemudian tersenyum kecut.

'Kenapa aku malah mengharapkan itu muncul?'

Namun, apalah daya. Para dewa pun juga punya nafsu. Terlebih lagi Naruto Pallas adalah dewa penguasa semua aspek kehidupan, dan perang merupakan salah satu aspek kehidupan.

Wajar saja, kalau ia sangat menginginkan adanya pertempuran, apalagi mengingat kekuatan mereka sebanding, tak dapat ditentukan pemenangnya.

Naruto tengah duduk di singgasananya yang terbuat dari emas murni, bantalannya adalah kualitas terbaik di dunia.

Pakaiannya terbuat dari kain sutra terbaik yang dibuat oleh ulat sutra berwarna emas yang konon hanya mengeluarkan benang selama seratus tahun sekali.

Mahkota emasnya berkilauan terkena cahaya. Di tangannya terdapat tongkat dengan ujung berbentuk timbangan yang menandakan bahwa ia adalah Dewa Keadilan.

Wujudnya adalah sosok remaja tampan, beramput pirang, dengan mata abu-abu hujan yang dingin.

Mengingat ia adalah dewa, tak sulit baginya untuk mengubah rupanya.

Namun rupa yang paling ia sukai adalah rupa yang tengah ia pakai sekarang ini. Karena rupa ini, adalah rupa aslinya.

Ia berbeda dari Apollo, sang dewa matahari dan penyembuhan yang selalu merubah rupanya agar tampil dengan menarik. Ia selalu tampil apa adanya yang menjadi nilai plus baginya.

Naruto Pallas membuat sebuah klon untuk menggantikan dirinya di Konoha.

Ia tak ingin direndahkan oleh siapapun apalagi direndahkan manusia. Ia adalah Dewa Kehormatan, apa jadinya dewa kehormatan malah dihina dan direndahkan. Itu akan menodai harga dirinya.

Dengan Klon Naruto Pallas

Tak terasa sudah lima tahun lamanya, dirinya masuk ke akademi.

Suka, duka, tangis, dan tawa menghiasi hidupnya.

Banyak pengalaman yang didapatnya selama di akademi.

Dirinya tau, kalau dirinya hanyalah Klon sang dewa yang dapat dihilangkan kalau sudah tak ada gunanya. Namun, ia tetap melaluinya seakan-akan tak keberatan dengan fakta tersebut.

'Toh sejak awal aku memang tidak pernah ada' pikirnya.

Tak terasa ujian genin akan di adakan untuk menguji siapa saja yang berhak menjadi ninja dan mengabdi pada konoha.

Ujian Genin

"Baiklah anak-anak, seperti yang sudah sensei katakan sebelumnya, kalau kita akan melakukan ujian Genin" kata iruka.

Semua murid serempak meng-iya-kan kecuali naruto dan sasuke.

Kedua murid ini emang bisa dikatakan sahabat sejati.

Benar, mereka telah berteman. Bahkan bisa dikatakan sebagai saudara mengingat kedekatan mereka.

Oleh karena itulah, ia tak menyukai menma yang selalu merendahkan dan menghina naruto.

Sering ia bertanya pada naruto, mengapa ia tak membalas hinaan menma. Namun, yang didapat hanyalah senyuman dan ucapan santai yang membuat kedutan di dahinya makin jelas.

"Kalau begitu Namikaze Menma!" panggil iruka.

Menma maju ke depan dengan penuh percaya diri diiringi teriakan-teriakan fans-nya.

Dia lempar kunai sebanyak 10 buah, menancap 9 buah, shuriken 10 buah. Menancap 10 buah. Kemudian berubah menjadi Minato dengan pakaian hokagenya. Kemudian, untuk jutsunya ia gunakan jurus Rasengan yang diciptakan ayahnya yang membuat seluruh orang minus naruto dan sasuke berdecak kagum.

Dilanjutkan dengan shino 0/10 untuk shuriken, 0/10 untuk kunai dengan alasan klan aburame tidak menggunakan senjata ninja, sukses membuat henge dengan berubah menjadi ayahnya Shibi Aburame, dan jurusnya Kidaichu.

Timeskip

"Sasuke Uchiha" panggil iruka.

Sasuke yang namanya disebut maju ke depan diiringi dengan teriakan Gaje fans-nya.

Hasinya 10/10 kunai, 9/10 shuriken, henge menjadi kakaknya Uchiha Itachi, Dan jutsu Katon : Gokamekakkyu no Jutsu

Membuat para dewan juri berdecak kagum karena siswa akademi bisa membuat jurus Rank-A semudah itu.

Tibalah saatnya naruto

"Naruto Pallas" panggil iruka.

"Naruto Pallas?" tanya Minato kebingungan.

"Hai' Yondaime-sama, disini tertulis naruto Pallas" jawab iruka

"Sandaime, apakah kau tau kenapa nama naruto berubah menjadi Naruto Pallas?" tanya Minato pada Hiruzen.

Hiruzen yang mendengar ini tiba-tiba menyeringai seolah telah menunggu pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Minato.

"Kenapa kau bertanya kepadaku? Kau kan ayahnya" kata Hiruzen memukul telak Minato.

Minato tak tahu harus menjawab apa, karena ia memang tidak tau apapun mengenai naruto kecuali tanggal lahirnya yang sama dengan menma.

"Kau akan gagal naruto"

Ejekan menma kepada naruto menyadarkan minato dari pikirannya.

"Hn"

Hanya itu yang terdengar dari naruto menjawab ejekan menma. Tentu saja hal itu membuat orang-orang yang mendengarnya menjadi Sweatdrop.

'Lama-kelamaan, sifatnya jadi mirip uchiha' itu lah yang dipikiran minato

"Ganbatte Naru-chan'" teriak Shisui selaku pengawas ujian menyemangati naruto.

Meski sebenarnya ia tahu, kalau itu tak dibutuhkan, karena ia yakin seratus persen kalau naruto akan lulus dengan mudah, yah mau bagaimanapun Perasaannya sebagai seorang kakak tetap ada.

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan shisui hanya tersenyum kecil. Hal ini tak lepas dari pandangan anak perempuan.

Membuat mereka berteriak kegirangan yang menurut mereka senyuman naruto itu membuat naruto tampak lebih tampan.

Ujian dimulai dan mengejutkan Minato dan semua yang mengejeknya

Bagaimana tidak, ia berhasil membuat kagebunshin, 10/10 kunai, 10/10 shuriken, dan sukses berubah menjadi Uchiha Shisui yang kembali mengundang teriakan gak jelas dari para wanita.

Wajar saja, mengingat ketua anbu yang satu itu emang bisa dikatakan tampan.

Lalu untuk jutsunya, ia menggunakan jurus Jikukan Jutsu : Chaos yang merupakan jurus ciptaannya sendiri yang tentu saja mengejutkan semuannya.

Bagaimana tidak? Teknik itu memusnahkan seluruh hutan tempat ujian itu berlangsung ke ketiadaan seolah-olah hutan yang ada disana sebelumnnya memang tidak pernah ada.

Berterima kasih kepada Ibunya, Athena yang menurunkan otak dan pemikirannya yang jenius membuatnya tak sulit memahami suatu jutsu dan bahkan untuk membuat jutsu.

"Ap-Ap-Apaaa?"

Teriak seluruh orang yang melihat jutsu itu, minus Shisui dan Hiruzen yang tengah mendengus bangga terhadap naruto yang berhasil mengagetkan seluruh orang minus mereka.

'Bagaimana mungkin?'

Itulah yang ada dipikiran semua orang minus shisui dan juga hiruzen yang sudah tau tentang jutsu itu.

"Ba-Ba-Baiklah, Ujian selesai, kalian bisa mengetahui hasilnya besok" kata iruka berusaha menenangkan dirinya setelah dikejutkan oleh jutsu yang digunakan naruto tadi.

"Kau berlebihan, Dobe" bisik sasuke kepada naruto, yang hanya dibalas dengan cengar-cengir gaje yang tentu saja membuat semua perempuan yang melihat cengiran tersebut memerah.

'Tampan'

Hanya satu kata itu yang cocok mendeskripsikan naruto saat itu.

Para siswa kemudian pulang, dan harap-harap cemas menunggu hasil Ujian esok harinya.

Keesokan harinya

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Mereka menunggu hasil ujian kemarin dengan tegang. Tak ada yang membuat suara.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, menampakkan iruka yang masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Kalian semua lulus" katanya

"Yeeeeee!" teriak semua siswa minus naruto, sasuke dan juga shikamaru yang tengah tidur tak mempedulikan keributan di kelas.

"dan Rokkie untuk tahun ini adalah-" kata iruka menggantungkan suaranya.

"Naruto Pallas" lanjutnya.

"Apaaa? Bagaimana mungkin aib sepertinya bisa menjadi rokkie, orang yang seharusnya menjadi rokkie adalah aku!" teriak cowok bersurai hitam yang identik dengan naruto tidak terima.

"terima tidak terima, kalian harus terima, ini adalah keputusab Hokage dan juga dewan juri" kata iruka membungkam menma.

Mau tak mau, ia harus diam bagaimanapun keputusan hokage itu mutlak meski ia adalah anak hokage seekalipun, tetap saja ia tidak bisa mengubah keputusan itu.

Dengan jengkel ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengacak-acak surai hitamnya ke sembarang arah.

"Kalau begitu, ini pembagian kelompok kalian. Kelompok 1-" kata iruka membacakan pembagian kelompok

"Kelompok 7, Pallas Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura" kata iruka. Ke tiga orang yang disebutkan tadi namanya saling menyeringai.

Mengapa sakura juga ikut menyeringai? Itu karena ia sekelompok dengan kedua temannya. Teman? Benar, sebulan 2 tahun yang lalu sakura diselamatkan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke dari orang-orang yang mencoba memperkosanya.

Flashback

Sakura POV

"Haah, letihnya" keluhku sambil berjalan lunglai menuju rumah.

Tadi sore, ibuku menyuruhku membeli sayur dan banyak barang lainnya yang tentu saja butuh waktu lama.

'Huh, Ibu! Seharusnya dia tahu kalau barang sebanyak ini akan butuh waktu lama untuk membelinya.' keluhnya dalam hati

Tiba-tiba dari belakang muncul sekelompok ninja yang kelihatannya mabuk mengejutkannya.

"Hik, Hik" ceguk sekelompok ninja tersebut

"Hihihi, lihat tuh, ada cewek manis" tunjuk salah satu ninja sambil meneteskan air liur melihatnya.

Sakura mungkin memang masih dikatakan belia di dunia shinobi. Tapi tubuhnya sudah mulai terbentuk karena ia selalu menjaga tubuhnya hanya untuk sang pujaan hati, Sasuke.

Meski ia tahu, kalau sasuke tak pernah meliriknya, sangat tau malah. Tapi mau gimana lagi? Cinta itu butuh perjuangan.

Ia selalu percaya dengan hal itu sehingga ia selalu berusaha untuk menarik perhatian si bungsu uchiha tersebut.

"Ap-apa-apa yang kalian lihat" kataku takut melihat mereka yang entah kenapa aku sangat tahu arti tatapan itu.

Benar, itu adalah tatapan yang selalu ia lihat dari fans naruto, sasuke, dan menma. Tatapan penuh nafsu birahi.

Seketika, aku bergidik ketakutan. Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke kiri dan ke kanan melihat siapa saja yang berada di sekitarku.

Namun. Hasilnya nihil. Aku semakin ketakutan ketika mereka mendekat, terlebih lagi beberapa dari mereka sudah mulai menyentuh tubuhku.

Aku hanya bisa diam pasrah, aku tak mungkin melawan. Tubuh mereka besar dan wajah mereka sangar. Hal itu lebih dari cukup untuk menakuti gadis remaja awal sepertiku

Sakura POV end

Naruto dan sasuke yang tengah berjalan bersama sepulang berlatih tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan teriakan garis yang dikenalnya.

"Suara itu kan!" sentak naruto.

Kemudian dia menoleh pada sasuke yang juga menoleh padanya kemudian keduanya mengangguk dan menghilang dengan sunshin elemen

Sakura telah pasrah dengan takdirnya yang tengah ia hadapi sekarang ini, ia menutup matanya.

Tiba-tiba, ia dikejutkan dengan suara debuman di sekelilingnya, ia juga merasakan bahwa tangan-tangan nakal shinobi tidak lagi meraba-raba tubuhnya dengan segenap keberanian, ia membuka matanya.

Yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah oniks gelap layaknya malam yang tengah menatapnya dan para ninja yang mencoba memperkosanya tergeletak di tanah.

"Sa-sa-sasuke kun...!" kejutnya

Yang hanya dibalas dengan dengusan kecil sasuke.

"apakah kau tak apa?"

Tiba-tiba suara datar dan dingin memecah keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka. Sakura menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut dan melihat naruto dengan tatapan dingin yang senantiasa hadir di wajahnya.

"Naruto! Aku tak apa" katanya pelan.

"baguslah! Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu" kata naruto.

Naruto dan sasuke pun pergi dengan sunshin elemen mereka masing-masing meninggalkan sakura yang tengah tersenyum lembut ke arah tempat mereka berdiri tadi

"Naruto kah? Terima kasih ya, kalian berdua" kata sakura kemudian kembali ke rumah.

Flashback End.

"Tim 8, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame" kata iruka melanjutkan pembagian tim.

"Tim 9 masih ada, kita lanjut tim 10, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi" lanjutnya

"Tim 11, Namikaze Menma, Hikari Yamanaka, Diana Jhon" kata Iruka.

"itulah nama-nama anggota kelompok kalian, jounin pembimbing kalian akan datang menjemput kalian" akhir iruka kemudian keluar ruangan.

Timeskip

Seluruh kelompok genin telah dijemput oleh jounin pembimbing kecuali tim 7 dan tim 11.

"Aaakh, dimana sensei-sensei tidak berguna itu!" teriak Diana kesal sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Seakan menjawab kekesalannya, tiba-tiba muncul sosok berambut cokelat dengan penampilan seperti Tobirama Senju dalam kepulan asap.

"Tim 11 ikut aku dan tim 7, sensei kalian telah menunggu kalian di atas" kata Jounin tersebut dan kembali hilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Akkh, dia itu! Datang tak diundang, pergi tak diantar" kesalnya namun tetap melangkahkan kaki menuju atap.

Menma yang mendengar teriakan kesal temannya hanya mengangguk kemudian menoleh ke arah tim 7 yang ternyata sudah menghilang.

'Mereka sama saja' batinnya

Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang tau, kalau tim 7 sudah terlebih dahulu sunshin ke atap.

Di Atap

Kedua jounin yang tengah duduk menunggu genin asuhan mereka datang dikejutkan dengan kepulan asap kecil yang kemudian menampakkan sosok tim 7.

"Ka-ka-kalian...!" gagap Keduanya

Yang diacuhkan oleh tim 7 yang dengan seenaknya duduk di tangga dekat mereka

"Itu kan sunshin! Bagaimana kalian bisa melakukannya?" tanya kakashi menenangkan dirinya dari keterkejutan.

Terkejut? Tentu saja, karena yang bisa menggunakan sunshin seingatnya hanyalah chunin ke atas. Belum pernah ada sejarah, yang mengatakan kalau genin bisa melakukan sunshin. Tapi kini dipatahkan oleh 3 sosok dengan warna rambut berbeda di hadapannya.

"Bisa saja!" balas naruto acuh tak acuh.

Dari kejauhan, nampak tim 11 yang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan kelelahan.

"Bagaimana mungkin kalian bisa sampai lebih dahulu?" tanya Hikari ngos-ngosan.

"Bisa saja" balas sasuke singkat

Semua yang mendengarnya sweatdrop berjamaah kecuali teman setimnya.

"Ma-ma, mari kita mulai perkenalan kita" kata kakashi memecah keheningan

"Bagaimana kalau sensei mencontohkannya terlebih dahulu" kata Diana sopan.

"Baiklah, Namaku Hatake Kakashi, Hobiku kalian belum cukup umur untuk mengetahuinya, kesukaanku rahasia, begitu juga dengan ketidaksukaanku" katanya dengan eye smile yang terpampang sempurna di wajahnya.

Semua yang mendengarnya kembali sweatdrop berjamaah kecuali tim 7.

'Apa-apaan itu? Dia hanya memberitahukan namanya' batin tim 11.

"Kini giliranku" kata yamato. "Namaku Yamato, kesukaanku berlatih, yang tidak kusuka adalah perang, hobiku berkebun" lanjutnya.

"Karena kami berdua sudah memperkenalkan diri kami. Kini giliran kalian, dimulai dari kau, Hitam" kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk Menma.

"Namaku Namikaze menma, Kesukaanku dango, ketidaksukaan Aib seperti dirinya ( sambil menunjuk naruto), hobiku Berlatih bersama tou-san, cita-cita ku menjadi hokage terhebat sepanjang sejarah." kata menma lantang dan penuh kebencian ke arah naruto.

Kakashi dan yamato yang mendengar naruto di panggil aib oleh adik kembarnya sendiri menoleh kepada naruto, yang tengah menatap bosan ke arah langit.

'Naruto benar-benar sabar dalam hal ini' batin kedua jounin tersebut.

"selanjutnya kau pirang!" tunjuk yamato kepada hikari.

"Namaku Hikari Yamanaka, Hobiku berlatih, kesukaanku Ino-nee, ketidaksukaanku cowok-cowok nakal yang mendekati ino-nee, cita-citaku jadi laki-laki hebat dan suami ino-nee" kata Hikari bersemangat.

Semua orang yang mendengar itu sweatdrop seketika kecuali naruto

'Dasar Incest!' batin semuanya minus naruto.

"selanjutnya kau cokelat!" kata Kakashi pada Diana

"Namaku Diana Jones, Hobiku memasak, kesukaanku ( melirik ke arah menma ) yang tidak kusuka Naruto-Baka, cita-cita ku menjadi istri seseorang (melirik ke arah menma)" kata Diana

Tim 7 yang mendengar Diana memanggil Naruto bodoh tidak terima, mereka pancarkan Killing Intens level Kage yang membuat semuanya sesak napas, tanah terguncang, udara bergetar.

'Apa-apaan ini?' batin semuannya minus tim 7 sambil berkeringat dingin.

Di gedung hokage

Minato yang tengah menyelesaikan laporannya tiba-tiba tersentak merasakan Killing Intens setara Kage. Ia berkeringat dingin, karena bukan hanya berasal dari satu orang saja namun 2 orang pada waktu yang bersamaan.

'Ini mustahil, tak ada orang yang setara dengan Kage di desa ini, kecuali aku dan sandaime' batinnya panik.

Sandaime yang juga merasakan killing intens ini hanya tersenyum, karena dia tahu siapa pemilik Killing intens ini.

'Akhirnya kalian menunjukkan taring emas kalian, wahai generasi emas konoha' batinnya kemudian tersenyum ke arah langit.

Di tempat team 7 dan team 11

Killing intens itu terus meningkat hingga seluruh konoha merasakannya.

Naruto yang mulanya hanya diam, tiba-tiba memancarkan Killing Intens yang luar biasa dashyatnya tanpa bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya.

Semua makhluk merasakan Killing Intens yang sangat dashyat itu dengan berkeringat dingin, kemudian pingsan.

Hanya beberapa yang masih Sadar, itupun harus menopang tubuh mereka yang bergetar hebat dengan apapun yang bisa digunakan.

'APA-APAAN INI? INI? MUNGKINKAH INI DEWA YANG TENGAH MURKA!?' batin semua yang masih sadar.

Naruto terus menguarkan aura yang sangat dashyat. Yang mengakibatkan semua yang masih sadar kemudian pingsan, kecuali tim 7.

"Hentikan sasuke, sakura" kata naruto dingin.

Sasuke dan sakura yang mendengarnya menurunkan Killing Intens mereka yang kemudian menghilang

"Kalian akan membongkar kekuatan kita" kata naruto

"Baiklah, maafkan kami!" kata sakura pelan.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk kemudian melangkah ke arah team 7 dan kedua jounin yang tengah pingsan.

Kemudian menghilangkan ingatan mereka dan memberikan mereka ingatan palsu seolah mereka telah memperkenalkan diri dan membangunkan mereka.

"Baiklah, karena kita telah saling mengenal satu-sama lain, kami akan menguji kalian untuk menentukan siapa saja yang berhak menjadi genin" kata kakashi.

"Oleh karena itu, besok pukul 8 kalian harus datang ke Training Ground 7 untuk tes genin yang sebenarnya" kata yamato melanjutkan perkataan kakashi

Team 11 yang mendengarnya berkeringat dingin. Sedangkan team 7 hanya menyeringai.

Kakashi yang melihat genin asuhan menyeringai hanya mengangkat alis.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu besok dan jangan sarapan, kalau tidak akan kupastikan kalian memuntahkannya!" kata kakashi horror.

Kemudian Kakashi dan Yamato menghilang dengan sunshinnya.

Diikuti oleh tim 7 yang juga menghilang dengan sunshin mereka masing-masing.

Team 11 yang ditinggal sendiri geram dan marah.

"Apa-apaan mereka itu...!" teriak menma marah.

"sudahlah menma-kun. Ayonkita pulang" bujuk Diana.

Menma mengangguk dan bersama kedua temannya pulang ke rumah masing-masing


End file.
